Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume
by APWBDumbledore
Summary: Ich will unsere Freundschaft nicht durch eine Beziehung zerstören ...Blablabla in jedem zweiten Film geben das die Darsteller von sich, aber ist eine Freundschaft es wert, dass man sich nicht weiterentwickelt und vielleicht die große Liebe durch die Türe
1. 1 Der beste Freund

„James – Das kannst du nicht machen!", sagte Lily energisch.

„Warum nicht? Slughorn mag mich sowieso nicht besonders.

Und einmal nachsitzen mehr macht in meinem Fall auch nicht viel aus."

„James, ich lasse nicht zu, dass du aus purer Faulheit einen Aufsatz über deine Unlust Zaubertrankhausaufgaben zu machen abgibst, statt über betäubende Tränke."

„Was heißt hier Unlust? Ich checke es einfach nicht. Jetzt schau mich nicht so an. Auch ich kann einmal etwas nicht wissen. Zaubertränke ist eben mein schlechtestes Fach."

„Du könntest mich auch einfach fragen, ob ich dir helfe.", sagte Lily und verschränkte herausfordernd die Arme vor der Brust.

„Aber ich will heute keine Hausaufgab-"

„Ich helfe dir sehr gerne, James. Hol schon einmal deine Schultasche."

Wenn es um ordentlich erledigte Hausübungen ging, war mit Lily nicht zu spaßen.

Geschlagen ging James nach oben um seine Sachen aus dem Schlafsaal zu holen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen setzten sie sich an einen freien Tisch am Fenster.

Seit der sechsten Klasse, verstanden Lily und James sich richtig gut.

Er fragte sie nur noch selten um Dates und sie hatte nun auch Spaß an den meisten Streichen der Marauder.

Sie und ihre Freundin Brittany gehörten eigentlich schon fast dazu.

Sie waren, nachdem sich ihre Freundschaft mit den Jungs immer mehr vertieft hatte, auch in die größten Geheimnisse der Marauder eingeweiht worden.

Sie waren Mitwisser bei den meisten Streichen, manchmal halfen sie sogar mit.

Zu Remus Überraschung hatte sie auch die Tatsache, dass er ein Werwolf war, nicht zu sehr geschockt. Natürlich waren sie anfangs etwas eingeschüchtert gewesen, aber sie hatten ihren Schreck bald überwunden und fanden es nun ganz natürlich, dass sie Remus nicht verpfiffen oder ausschlossen.

„Lily?", fragte James vorsichtig.

„Mmh?" sie las gerade seinen Schlusssatz durch.

„Würdest du eigentlich jetzt, wo du seit einem Jahr täglich den Beweis siehst, dass ich kein pubertierender Idiot mehr bin, mit mir ausgehen?"

Man konnte es ihm zwar nicht ansehen, aber James schlug das Herz bis zum Hals und seine Handflächen waren schweißnass.

Lily sah weiterhin die Pergamentrolle vor sich an, James konnte aber sehen, dass sich ihre Augen nicht mehr bewegten.

„Es tut mir Leid, James. Aber meine Antwort ist und bleibt nein.", sagte sie dann frei heraus und sah ihm offen in die Augen.

„Warum?", flüsterte James und ballte unter dem Tisch seine Hand zu einer Faust um sich seine Enttäuschung nicht noch mehr anmerken zu lassen.

„Ich möchte einfach nicht mit einem von meinen besten Freunden ausgehen.

Stell dir vor, wir zerstreiten uns fürchterlich. Unsere Freunde müssten fast für irgendeinen von uns Partei ergreifen, ob sie wollen oder nicht. Und genau das will ich nicht. Ich will unser aller Freundschaft nicht gefährden. Und schon gar nicht die zwischen uns.

Ich mag dich sehr, James. Aber ich will auf keinen Fall, dass diese Gefühle intensiver werden. Ich sehe dich als eine Art Bruder – und das soll so bleiben."

Sie sah wirklich so aus, als würde es ihr Leid tun.

James räusperte sich. Er konnte und wollte ihren Standpunkt nicht verstehen, wo er doch so anders fühlte.

„Gut.", sagte er mit kratziger Stimme. „Ich gehe dann mal ins Bett. Gute Nacht, Lils."

Bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte nahm er seine Sachen und ging schnell in Richtung Schlafsaal.

Dort angekommen, sah er, dass alle anderen schon schliefen.

Seufzend legte er sich in sein Bett und versuchte Lily wenigstens aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen und zu schlafen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Es war schon 3 Wochen her, seit James Lily im Gemeinschaftsraum um ein Rendezvous gebeten hatte.

Keiner von ihnen hatte das Thema mehr angeschnitten, was James ziemlich erleichterte.

An diesem Samstag jedoch geschah etwas, das ihn leicht von seinem Herzschmerz ablenkte.

Eine braune Eule brachte Lily mit der Morgenpost einen Brief vom Ministerium, in dem ihr kurz und unpersönlich vermittelt wurde, dass ihre Eltern bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen waren.

(Das Zaubereiministerium übernahm auch die Zustellung von amtlichen Muggelbriefen an Hogwarts, da die Muggelpost Hogwarts klarerweise nicht finden konnten.)

Lily nahm die Nachricht auf, so gut jemand Nachrichten dieser Art eben aufnehmen konnte.

Zwar rannen ihr stumme Tränen über das Gesicht, aber sie schrie weder, noch schluchzte sie auf.

Das Einzige, was sie tat, war sich vom Tisch zu erheben und die Halle zu verlassen, um „etwas alleine zu sein", wie sie sagte.

Sie blieb den ganzen Tag über verschwunden.

Als sie am Abend noch immer nicht da war, beschloss James sie in ihrer Trauerbewältigung zu stören und herein zu holen.

Die Anderen, die erleichtert waren, dass James zu Lily ging, begaben sich beruhigt zu Bett.

Alle hatten den Zeitpunkt sie zu suchen, so lange wie möglich vor sich hergeschoben.

Erstens wollte Lily doch alleine sein und zweitens waren sie bei der Vorstellung jetzt mit der am Boden zerstörten Lily zu sprechen etwas nervös.

James warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Karte des Rumtreibers und sah auf den ersten Blick, dass Lily am Seeufer saß.

Um noch vor der Ausgangssperre zurück zu sein, zog er sich schnell seinen dickeren Umhang über und lief, ohne die Karte mitzunehmen, hinaus auf die Schlossgründe.

Die gesuchte Stelle befand sich fast auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Sees, weswegen er ziemlich weit laufen musste.

Dort angekommen, fand er weder Lily noch jemand anderes vor.

Genervt lief er in dem einsetzenden Platzregen zurück zum Schloss.

James hätte sich in den Hintern treten können, dass er auf die Karte vergessen hatte.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen war Lily noch immer nicht zu sehen.

Schnaufend, weil er so schnell gelaufen war, ließ er sich auf einem Sessel nieder, als ihn ein leises Schluchzen wieder auffahren ließ.

„Lily!", stieß er erleichtert aus, als er sie auf einer Couch am Feuer entdeckte.

Während er näher kam, setzte sie sich auf und was er sah, erschreckte ihn.

Ihre Kleidung und ihr Haar waren klatschnass.

Ihre Augen sahen in ihrem kalkweißen Gesicht aus doppelt so groß aus als gewöhnlich.

Zudem waren ihre Wangen eindeutig nicht nur vom Regen nass.

„Hej! Wo warst du? Ich habe dich auf der Karte gesehen und wollte dich hereinholen, aber als ich dort ankam, warst du schon weg."

Vorsichtig zog er sie auf.

„Komm, du musst ins Bett. Du bist ganz durchweicht. Du verkühlst dich noch."

„Nein! Ich kann jetzt nicht einfach so schlafen gehen! Ich muss reden. Jetzt!"

Lilys Stimme wurde leicht hysterisch.

„Ist ja schon gut. Ähem – vielleicht ist Brittany noch wach. Ins Bett solltest du auf alle Fälle."

„Kann ich nicht mit zu dir kommen? Ich muss alles loswerden. Brit kannte meine Eltern selbst gut. Ich will dir erzählen, wie sie waren.", verzweifelt sah sie ihn an.

Er spürte, wie er langsam dahinschmolz.

„Klar, du kannst mitkommen ..." James bemühte sich sehr, seine Stimme neutral klingen zu lassen.

Leise führte er sie in seinen Schlafsaal. Sie konnten die Anderen leise und gleichmäßig atmen hören.

„Ich denke du brauchst etwas trockenes anzuziehen. Das hier könnte dir passen – Lily – " Hilflos musste er zusehen, wie sie erneut von heftigen Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt wurde.

Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sie sich wieder halbwegs gefangen und machte Anstalten ihre Kleidung abzulegen und die trockenen Sachen von James anzuziehen.

Allerdings waren ihre Finger so klamm, das sie nicht einmal einen Knopf öffnen konnte.

Sie warf ihm einen kläglichen Blick zu und hasste sich in diesem Moment selbst dafür, dass sie so hilflos war.

Sie wusste doch, das James mehr für sie fühlte und jetzt quälte sie ihn auch noch so.

Seufzend kniete er sich nieder und zog ihr Schuhe und Socken aus.

Als er den Hosenknopf öffnete hielt er den Atem an.

Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Das war grausam. Jetzt musste er dem Mädchen, dass seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte, auch noch körperlich näher kommen.

Zu seiner Erleichterung machte ihr die Jean abgesehen von Knopf und Reißverschluss aber keine größeren Probleme.

Als auch die Knöpfe der Weste und der Verschluss des BH´s offen waren, drehte er sich mit wild klopfendem Herzen diskret um.

Als er sich auf Lily´s Signal hin wieder umdrehte und ihr mit einem Zauber die Haare trocknete, wallte eine Welle der Zuneigung in ihm auf.

Er hatte zwar seine kleinsten Klamotten aus dem Schrank gekramt, doch trotzdem passten ihr sein T-Shirt und die Short nicht wirklich.

„Wie ein kleines Kind.", dachte er beklommen.

Als er sich neben sie ins Bett legte und sie sich an ihn kuschelte, durchströmte ihn eine angenehme Wärme und er legte vorsichtig einen Arm um sie.

Als sie nach einiger Zeit wieder zu weinen begann, streichelte er ihr vorsichtig über den Kopf.

Dann begann sie zu erzählen.

Ihre Erzählungen waren wirr und unvollständig.

Aber als sie Stunden später einschlief, hatte James den Eindruck ihre Eltern wirklich gekannt zu haben und, dass es Lily jetzt um Welten besser ging.


	2. 2 Oder doch mehr?

Am nächsten Morgen, gab es einen kurzen Moment der Verwirrung, als die anderen Jungs Lily bei James entdeckten, aber das Missverständnis wurde schnell aufgeklärt.

James wollte Lily, die noch tief und fest schlief, nicht aufwecken und bewegte sich deswegen so wenig als möglich. Da es sowieso Sonntag war, war es nicht weiter tragisch, wenn sie erst später zum Frühstück gingen.

Er bat die Anderen auch, Brittany zu sagen, wo Lily war, so dass sie sich keine unnötigen Sorgen machen musste.

Nach einer Weile begann sie sich leicht zu regen und blinzelte verschlafen gegen das helle Sonnenlicht, das den Raum durchflutete.

„Morgen.", murmelte James lächelnd.

Sie brummte nur verächtlich und setzt sich auf.

Sie sah noch immer ziemlich fertig aus, doch wenigstens ihr Gesicht war nicht mehr so kalkweiß.

„Darf ich euer Bad benutzen? Ich muss mal nachschauen, wie ich ausschaue, bevor ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum runtergehen kann.", nuschelte sie dann undeutlich.

„James! Hast du hier irgendwo eine Haarbürste? Du schaust zwar nicht so aus, aber du musst so was doch auch irgendwo haben!", tönte Lilys verzweifelte Stimme später aus dem Badezimmer herüber.

„Warte ich gebe sie dir."

Seufzend schwang sich James aus dem bequemen Bett und schlurfte ins Bad.

Während er in den oberen Badezimmerschrank langte, kam er Lily ziemlich nahe.

Und plötzlich schien irgendjemand die Zeit auf langsam gestellt zu haben.

Beide konnten die Spannung zwischen ihren Körpern spüren, als sie sich vorsichtig immer näher kamen.

Eine elektrische Ladung schien sich zu entspannen, als sich ihre Lippen zärtlich trafen.

Die Zeit wurde wieder normal und sie sprangen auseinander.

„Tut mir Leid Lily! Das wollte ich wirklich nicht! Du hast bestimmt andere Sorgen, als sich jetzt hier mit mir herum zu schlagen.", verwirrt von der Intensität seiner Gefühle versuchte sich James zu rechtfertigen.

„Ist schon okay. Ich war das doch auch irgendwie. Tut mir sehr Leid. Ich sollte dir nicht auch noch Hoffnungen machen, wo keine sind."

Bei diesen Worten taumelte er zurück. Sie hatten ihn hart getroffen.

„Ist schon okay.", murmelte er nur traurig.

Lily hätte sich in den Arsch treten können. Warum hatte sie das eben zugelassen?

Und warum hatte sich dieser kurze Moment, in dem sich ihre Lippen getroffen hatten, so wunderschön angefühlt?

War sie in James Potter verliebt?

Nein!

Auf keinen Fall wollte sie das zulassen.

Vermutlich hatte sie es irgendwo in ihrem Herzen schon länger geahnt, aber sie hatte eindeutig richtig gehandelt.

Es war es nicht wert, aufgrund einer jugendlichen Verknalltheit, ihre Freundschaft aus Spiel zu setzen.

Sie war einfach durcheinander! Das war es. Ihre Gefühle würden sich schon wieder beruhigen. Und James würde sie auch bald vergessen.

Ob sie diesen Vorgang vielleicht etwas beschleunigen konnte?

James zu verkuppeln war eigentlich gar keine so schlechte Idee und würde sicher auch sie von ihrem Schmerz ablenken.


	3. 3 AUS

Lilys Vorsatz James zu verkuppeln löste sich schnell in Luft auf, da sich die Sache von selbst zu lösen schien.

Heather Croffand aus der Sechsten war eines der vielen Mädchen, das in James verknallt war. Aber dieses Mädchen hatte nach Lilys Ansichten, im Gegensatz zu den Restlichen auch Chancen auf eine ernsthafte Beziehung mit ihm.

Anhand seiner Verflossenenlisten hatten Brittany und Lily einmal untersucht, auf welchen Typ Mädchen James stand.

Zu Lilys Missfallen hatte Brit auch sie in diese Studie miteinbezogen.

Herausgekommen war folgendes: James mochte Mädchen, die herausstachen.

Keine der Wasserstoffblondinen Hogwarts hätte jedoch bei ihm eine ernsthafte Chance auf eine Beziehung.

Er mochte eben keine künstlichen Modepüppchen, die sich aufregten, wenn ein Wassertropfen sie traf.

Außerdem gefiel es ihm, wenn ein Mädchen schlank und sportlich war, ohne die Kalorien seiner Nahrung zu zählen und am Wichtigsten: sie musste selbstbewusst und klug sein.

Heather Croffand war in ihrem Quidditch-Team (Ravenclaw), sie war also sportlich und hatte eine nette Figur.

Sie war Vertrauensschülerin und machte ihr Amt sehr gut. Da sie in Ravenclaw war, war sie auch recht klug und außerdem war sie verdammt hübsch.

Sie hatte orange-blonde Naturwellen und blaue Augen, ihr Gesicht war markant aber nicht zu kantig.

Für Lily sah sie perfekt aus.

Und jetzt hatte Heather eindeutig ein bis zwei Augen auf James geworfen.

Zu James Entsetzen war Heather plötzlich überall (Lily nahm sie oft mit) und er konnte sie nicht mehr loswerden.

Verzweifelt versuchter er sie durch sarkastische Spitzen los zu werden, doch die fand sie witzig.

Und das Schlimmste war: jedes Mal, wenn Heather ihr lautes Lachen anstimmte, konnte er sehen, wie Lily sich mit verschlossener Miene abwandte.

Hatte er etwa doch den Funken einer Chance?

Auch Brittany war Lilys Abneigung gegen Heather aufgefallen.

Doch als sie sie daraufhin ansprach wurde sie nur angefaucht.

Die Wahrheit war, dass Lily sich selbst glauben machen wollte, dass es ihr gefiel, wenn James und Heather zusammen kämen.

Doch noch während sie versuchte, sich das einzureden, wandte sie sich immer mehr von James ab.

Mittlerweile hasste sie Heather schon regelrecht.

Dieses laute derbe Lachen und die verliebten Blicke, die immer auf James ruhten.

Also beschlossen Brit und Sirius übermütig Lily in eine Falle zu locken.

Sie verzauberten einen Stuhl in der großen Halle so, dass er Lily erst aufstehen lassen würde, hätte sie zugegeben, dass sie für James Potter mehr als nur Freundschaft empfand.

Unschuldig bot Sirius Lily in der Früh den Sitzplatz an und sie ließ sich auch tatsächlich ahnungslos darauf nieder.

Sie war so und so schon ziemlich verzweifelt an diesem Morgen, da Heather schon wieder Anstalten machte, herüber zum Gryffindor Tisch zu kommen.

Daher machte sie sich keine Gedanken über Sirius plötzliche Höflichkeit.

„Lily?", fragte Brit grinsend. „Stehst du eigentlich auf James? – Also eigentlich kann ich mir diese Frage ja sparen, ich sage es dir gleich.

Wenn du nicht endlich die Wahrheit zugibst, dann musst du für immer auf diesem Sessel sitzen bleiben."

Lily sah ihre so genannte beste Freundin wütend an.

Verzweifelt versuchte sie aufzustehen, aber es ging nicht.

Da begann die Wut wieder in ihr hoch zu steigen. In letzter Zeit war ihre Reizbarkeit sowieso leichter anzufachen, da sie nervlich am Ende war. Jetzt wo Heather hinter jeder Ecke zu lauern schien.

Hinterher wusste sie nicht einmal mehr genau, was sie in ihrem Tobsuchtsanfall alles geschrien hatte.

Irgendetwas von wegen, dass sie niemals etwas mit „Potter" anfangen würden, dass er sie sowieso nur dauernd nerven würde und noch tausend schlimmere Sachen.

Betroffen hoben Sirius und Brittany den Zauber auf, nur froh, dass die Halle so früh am Morgen noch ziemlich wenig besucht war und dass James noch im Schlafsaal lag und schlief.

Wütend drehte sich Lily um und sah James im Türrahmen zur großen Halle sehen.

Er stand da wie eine Statue und starrte sie nur an.

Nach Stunden wie es ihr vorkam, drehte er sich um und lief davon.

„JAMES! Warte!"

Lily lief ihm so schnell sie konnte hinterher und sah ihn noch wie er in die Kerker verschwand.

Irgendwann holte sie ihn ein.

Und das auch nur, weil er stehen geblieben war.

Er stand schnaufend gegen eine Wand gelehnt und mied ihren Blick.

Sie konnte eine einzelne Träne über seine Wange laufen sehen. Und das war es, was sie mehr als alles andere traf.

Er war doch immer der Starke – warum weinte er jetzt.

Sie hatte ihn noch nie weinen sehen, doch jetzt war sie selbst es gewesen, die ihn so tief verletzt hatte.

„Ich habe es nicht so gemeint. Wirklich.", beteuerte sie beschämt und mit unsicherer Stimme.

„Ach ja. Warum hast du es dann gesagt?"

Herr Gott noch mal! Warum sah er sie nur nicht an!

„Weist du was Lily? Vielleicht sollten wir mal mehr Abstand voneinander halten."

Endlich sah er sie an und sein Blick war kalt wie Eis.

Sie schauderte und plötzlich kam die Wut zurück.

Warum sagte er so was? Er kannte sie mit ihren Wutanfällen doch genau. Es war doch nicht das erste Mal, das sie den Kopf verloren hatte. Sie sagte dann immer Sachen die ihr danach leid taten.

Aber gut.

Dann würde sie eben „Abstand von ihm halten".

„Gerne."

„Gut. Also bis irgendwann Lily."

Er rauschte an ihr vorbei und ließ sie alleine zurück.

Alleine mit ihrer Wut gegen sich selbst, gegen ihn und einfach gegen alles.


	4. 4 Kinderarbeit

„Lily! Es kann doch wohl nicht dein Ernst sein, dass du nicht zum Finalspiel gehst, nur weil du auf James wütend bist."

„Auf wen?"

Langsam aber sicher schien auch Brittany mit ihrer Geduld am Ende zu sein.

„Du bist so etwas von kindisch! Dann bleib eben da. Bitte. Mir reicht´s."

Wütend stapfte Brittany aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dieser war mittlerweile schon völlig leer.

Vermutlich war Lily die einzige Person in ganz Hogwarts, die sich dieses Endspiel um den Quidditch-Hauscup entgehen ließ.

Aber sie konnte James Potter jetzt einfach nicht zujubeln. Und zu den Slytherins wollte sie sich eigentlich auch nicht setzen.

Also versuchte sie sich mit einem spannenden Buch abzulenken.

Sie konnte nicht einmal Lärm vom Spielfeld vernehmen, da der Gryffindor-Turm auf der entgegengesetzten Seite des Schlosses war.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Nach ein paar Stunden kamen die anderen Gryffindors wieder zurück.

Eine seltsame Stimmung breitete sich im Gemeinschaftsraum aus, so dass Lily von ihrem Buch aufsah.

Alle redeten leise und in Grüppchen miteinander.

Keiner ihrer näheren Freunde war irgendwo zu sehen.

Zögernd ging sie zu Melanie und den anderen Gryffindor-Mädchen aus der Siebten.

„Hey Mel, weißt du zufällig wo Brit ist?"

„Sag mal wo warst du während des Spieles, das du nichts mitgekriegt hast.

Ein Klatscher hat Potter vom Besen gefegt. Ist wohl echt schlimm verletzt. Jedenfalls sitzen die Marauder und Brittany wohl gerade an seinem Totenbett. Glaube ich zumindest, wenn keiner von ihnen hier ist." Man sah Melanie an, dass sie es genoss, Lily die neuesten Ereignisses als Erste erzählen konnte.

Ohne irgendetwas zu antworten stürmte sie aus dem Portraitloch und sprintete zum Krankenflügel.

Sie riss die Tür auf, ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an Anklopfen zu verschwenden.

Erschrocken durch den plötzlichen Lärm sahen die acht Personen im Raum auf.

Mel hatte anscheinend wieder einmal maßlos übertrieben.

James saß in die Kissen gelehnt auf einem der Krankenbetten und die restlichen Marauder, Brittany und McGonnagal rundherum.

Madam Pomfrey flößte ihm anscheinend gerade irgendeine Medizin ein.

„Zu Ihrer Information Miss Evans, dies hier ist ein Krankenflügel, also verhalten sie sich ruhiger und nicht wie ein wildgewordener Hippogreif!", sagte McGonnagal und warf Lily einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Also Poppy, falls sich sein Zustand ändern sollte, unterrichten Sie mich bitte."

Mit diesen Worten verließ sie den Krankenflügel.

„Na ja. Ich werde mich dann einmal duschen gehen.", murmelte Remus, der vom Quidditch spielen tatsächlich von einer Schlammkruste überzogen war.

Als Sirius nicht sofort schaltete, rammte er ihm seine Ferse auf die Zehen.

„Au-äh ja ich wohl auch.", stammelte Sirius EXTREM unauffällig.

„Peter und ich sollten wohl in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen und den anderen sagen, dass James noch lebt. Komm Peter!"

Energisch zog Brittany den nicht checkenden Peter am Ärmel aus dem Krankensaal.

Die Minuten, bis Madam Pomfrey zu dem Entschluss kam, dass der Zustand ihres Patienten zu ihrer Zufriedenheit war, schienen in Wahrheit Stunden zu sein.

Endlich ging sie.

„James?", fragte Lily zaghaft.

Nichts. Keine Antwort, keine Reaktion. Er starrte einfach nur zum Fenster raus.

Zu ihrem Ärger musste sie feststellen, dass sie schon wieder mal nahe am Wasser gebaut war.

Anscheinend hörte man das auch an ihrer Stimme, denn als sie seinen Namen immer wieder wiederholte, schienen ihre Versuche seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen, endlich zu fruchten.

„Was – willst – du – von mir?", fragte er, so deutlich und kühl, als wollte er einem Stein, das Buchstabieren beibringen.

„Ich will mit dir reden! Stell dir vor, ich hatte Angst um dich, als Mel mir gesagt hast, das du fast stirbst!"

„Ach ja? Jetzt interessierst du dich plötzlich für mich?" Seine Stimme triefte nur so vor Hohn und Sarkasmus.

„Ich habe mich immer für dich interessiert!

Wer spielt Kummerkasten, wenn es dir schlecht geht?

Wer gibt dir Tips, wie du deine Freundinnen beeindrucken kannst?

Wer hilft dir bei den Zaubertrankaufgaben?

Wer redet die ganze Nacht mit dir, wenn du nicht schlafen kannst?

Wer lässt endlose Reden über Quidditch über sich ergehen, obwohl er diesen Sport nicht mal soooo spannend findet?

Wer macht sich Sorgen um dich, wenn du wieder mal mit einem Klatscher kollidierst und dann im Krankenflügel bist?

Wer sucht deine Brille, wenn du sie nicht mehr findest?

Wer erinnert dich an die Geburtstage von deiner Mom, damit du nicht schon wieder das Geschenk vergisst?

ICH!

ICH!

ICH James und ich tue das gerne!"

Von der langen Rede in Rage versetzt atmete Lily schnell.

„Weist du wie man das nennen könnte? Liebe vielleicht?"

James sah sie wütend an.

„Warum lässt du deine Gefühle nicht zu? Ich bin doch nicht blind! Du empfindest etwas für mich aber nur weil du zu feige bist, dir etwas einzugestehen, müssen wir diese lächerliche Fassade von reiner Freundschaft aufrecht erhalten.

Du kannst mir einfach nicht vormachen! Wir kennen uns schon zu lange."

„Okay.", Lily holte tief Luft. „Dann hast du ja sicher auch nicht dagegen, wenn ich dich küsse."

Vorsichtig beugte sie sich hinunter und näherte sich langsam James Lippen.

Als sie nur noch Millimeter entfernt waren, drehte dieser plötzlich den Kopf weg.

„Nein. Jetzt will ich nicht mehr! Vielleicht ist unsere Freundschaft ja wirklich mehr wert und ich will dich ja jetzt nicht auch zu etwas zwingen, das du nicht willst."

Lily sah James Hinterkopf an und verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Bitte sag das nicht. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so stur bin und mich oft gegen neue Gefühle wehre. Ich werde nie mehr so etwas bescheuertes sagen, wenn du uns jetzt nur eine Chance gibst.

Ich kann diese Gefühle jetzt nicht mehr unterdrücken. Lieber würde ich sterben oder für immer mit Snape in einer Kammer eingesperrte sein und-"

„Hey! War doch nur ein Scherz! Glaubst du ernsthaft ich versuche jahrelang, dich einzufangen, um dich dann einfach so davonkommen zu lassen?"

„WAS? Also das kriegst du noch zurück Pot-", empörte sich Lily, bevor ihr Geschnatter ungehört verhallte, da James seine Lippen sanft an ihre presste.

Nach ein paar Minuten stieß sie ihm plötzlich ihre Faust gegen den Bauch.

„Aaaah! Was sollte das denn. SCHMERZEN!"

„Jetzt jammere nicht so! Das war dafür, dass du mich vorhin so hingehalten hast.

Apropos – wo hast du dich jetzt eigentlich verletzt?"

„Ach nicht weiter schlimm – ich habe mir nur unter anderem fünf Rippen gebrochen LILY!"

„Uups. Tut mir Leid. Das konnte ich ja wirklich nicht wissen!", verteidigte sie sich.

„Stimmt. Höchstens an den dicken Verbänden um meinen Oberkörper.

Ich überlege ob ich dir das verzeihe – du könntest deine Schuld aber mit Küssen abarbeiten." Er grinste sie verschmitzt an. (So groß können die Schmerzen auch wieder nicht gewesen sein gg.)

„Pff! In der Muggelwelt wird man aber erst mit achtzehn erwachsen und deshalb bin ich noch ein Kind – arbeiten Kinderarbeit, Mister! Und dann geht's dir an den Kragen und-", setzte Lily grinsend an.

„Na gut, na gut! Ich habe deine Schandtaten schon vergessen. Küss mich einfach, Honey! Dann kannst du wenigstens nicht reden!"

Lachend zog er sie zu sich auf das Krankenbett.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

So das war der Schluss – ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, oder ihr habt euch einfach so eure Meinung gebildet.

Reviews sind schon eine nette Erfindung, ODER? 

Bye Albus (lebt!)


End file.
